The Return
by Here But Not Really
Summary: My version of New Moon: edward is back but after two years. one thing leads to another and things happen. will bella die trying to protect the ones she loves most or will good prevail and there would be a happily ever after? plz R&R!
1. why me?

**Chapter 1 **

**I could feel his hand up my skirt and I just couldn't resist myself I kissed him with more passion than ever before. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed him harder against me. As I pulled my face away to say something I was shocked to see it was **_him_**…**

I keep having this repetitive dream. It starts out with me and Jacob making out, nothing out of the ordinary, but then his skin color lightens and his features change into familiar face. _His _face. Its been over two years. I am 20 years old and in community college. You'd think I might have gotten over him by now, at least be able to his say his name, but I can't and the dreams just wont go away. 

As I get out of bed I look out my window and see the same view I've seen since I was seventeen. It was a bleak morning. Same as usual. But I felt different than what I usually felt when I saw the heavy rain clouds covering the sun. I felt weird like something good or bad might happen. Something unpredictable. The phone rings and I reach for it before it wakes Charlie, "hello?" I said, "hey Bells, what's up?". Its Jacob. We have been going out for almost a year and it seems to be working out so far. He was there for me when I was a "zombie". He always tried to keep me safe and happy. His persistence paid off though. We talked a little as I picked out my outfit for school. After that, I toke a shower and got dressed. I got into my Chevy pick-up truck and drove to campus.

As I went into the building and passed the main office I saw a couple who looked distinctly familiar. The girl had a small lean body and a pixie hair cut that only she could pull off. The guy had blonde hair and was kind of tall. They both had really pale skin. As the dude turned around I saw Jasper's face and then everything went black.


	2. What do you care?

**Chapter 2**

When I wake up all I see are faces that looked frightened and worried. An older lady, maybe in her late 40s, asked me "are you ok?" I just nodded my head. They help stand up and then the lady brought me a glass of water. They all go their separate ways after that. I then walk up to the registration counter and ask the secretary " who was the couple here a minute ago?" she says "oh that was Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They just moved back from Cali with the rest of their family. Why do you ask?" I just walk away without answering her question.

I cant believe he's back he said he would never come back, that it would be as if he had never existed. What a liar!!!! I get into my truck so filled with rage that I didn't hear the sound of the engine shriek as I went over its 55mph limit .I let the car slow down and I tried to relax. I try to remember they back to their house. I drive up to the dirt road that leads to and i go straight. I stop when I see the clearing. I get out of the car and run toward the house not caring that the last time I'd been here had been two years ago on my 18th birthday. I run up the porch stairs and start pounding on the door. A second or two later someone opens it. Its Esme. I walk passed her, before she could even greet me, into the house toward Carlisle. He says "Hello Bella. Nice to see you again. What can I do for you?" I said full of rage "You can find the asshole that you call your son and tell him that the poor little human girl he left to die is here to see him. If that's not to much to ask." the last part had a pinch of sarcasm.

He then materialized next to Carlisle and says "Hello Bella." in his sweet velvet voice. Then simultaneously Esme and Carlisle disappear. I start crying uncontrollably the second we are alone. He puts his hands around me and says "its ok. don't worry everything's fine, just calm down." I push my self away from him and wipe the tears away. And I tell him "I want you and your family to leave this instance. Now pack up and leave. I don't want you here and I don't need you here. You said you wouldn't come back that it would be as if you never existed. And it seems to me like your breaking your promise. And I kept mine I didn't do anything childish like promised I would. So I want you to leave now!!!".

He then stayed quite and he had a pensive face. After a minute of silence he says "you _didn't _keep your promise Bella. So why should I keep mine?". His words reminded me of a time when I decided to go cliff diving. I guess he could count that as a childish act. But I'm still alive no thanks to him. I told him " because I said so. I'm happy without you here. I'm going to have a somewhat normal life, and I want to keep it that way. Now leave!". But then he then did something I did not expect. He kissed me with a passion I hadn't felt in a long time. So I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back and I felt……. The feeling was inexplicable.

He carried me up in his arms and, with inhuman speed, ran to his room. It was just as I remembered it. No bed, just a black couch; walls filled with Cds; one wall was completely made of glass, just like the rest of the house. He laid me down, gently, on the couch. He then started to kiss me again. Then his lips went to the hallow of my neck and his hands reached for the button of my shirt. At that moment I realized what he was doing and I said "Stop. Edward, no I can't…" He then asked "Why?" and I the said "I'm engaged…" he backed away and said " what? To whom?"

I said looking toward the floor " to Jacob." but then I remembered why I was here and got pissed off because he thought I would wait for him. I then say in an acidic voice " what do you care? You left because you didn't want me anymore. So I moved on."

What he said next shocked me………..


	3. Am i doomed to be misearble?

"I told you I didn't want you, yes that's true, but I never meant any of those things. It was agonizing to see that you believed every single word and that the life in your eyes disappeared when I said I didn't want you." It seemed like he was on the verge of tears but I knew that was impossible for him. As he spoke I tried to control myself. I just wanted to push him as hard as possible through the glass wall but I knew that would only hurt me. He continued while I pondered what I could do "I'm truly and sincerely sorry…" that just did it. I exploded!! " sorry?! Are you serious?! I cried for months on end because you said you didn't want me!! I spent nights laying awake trying to remember what it was that I did wrong. And you just say sorry! No Edward! You can't just come back and act like its all good!! You can't!!" by the end of my yelling I was in tears and I ended in with his arms around me. I didn't fight it this time I just cried and cried for what seemed like hours. When I recovered from my titty attack I asked him "why did you leave me? You were my life, my meaning, my everything. And when you left it was like a moon less night it was all dark for a long time. Why you do it Edward?" his face was expressionless, blank. No hint of emotion. He said " I left because I thought it would hurt less…" I asked "What would hurt less?" he just looked at me and said " I'm a father Bella…" That stunned me. The room started to spin and spin until, finally, everything went black again.

I had apparently fallen into a deep sleep or something. What I saw was a little disturbing. I saw a mini Edward. It had his green eyes and his brown hair and his pale skin. She was incredibly beautiful. As I when to reach for her I was blinded by a bright light. When I was able to see again I saw Carlisle. He had a worried look on his face just like the old lady at the college. "Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" I just nodded. He checked my pulse and my temperature. I was laying on the living room couch. As I sat up, I got a good look around the room and saw Edward sitting in the far end of the couch just staring blankly into the wall. I said to Carlisle " can you leave us alone for a minute?" He just stood up and left. I slid next to him and said in a tiny "with who?" he just kept staring " Edward, with who?" he closed his eyes and said "Serena…." I had never heard of her but I just stood up, got my stuff and ran out the door. As soon as I got into my truck I put it in reverse and raced to La Push. I feared what was to come next.


	4. WTF!

I was scared, terrified even . But it was going to happen sooner or later. I preferred later but I need to do this. I turned on to Billy's small house, and by the time I was out of the truck Jacob was standing by the door frame. He had a blank expression on his face, like he was hiding his emotions. I didn't like that. We were always very open with each other and never hid anything from each other. that's why I was determined to tell him what happened today. I walked up to him and, like always, tippy toed to give him a peck on the lips. When I was back to my normal height, he said "we need to talk…", with that he led me into his house .

We sat across each other in the box he had for a living room. He took a deep breath, almost as if to be deliberating something. He then spoke loud and clear "Bella, can you explain to me what the hell you were doing at Cullen's house…" I sort of expected him to get mad or even jealous but he was furious. He was quivering . I was a little frightened but I trusted Jacob. He wasn't going to go werewolf on my ass. He was most probably going to break something but he wasn't going to hurt me. After a small silent pause between us I spoke with what was almost a whisper "I saw Alice and Jasper at the college and then fainted. After that I went to the Cullen's to tell Edward to leave. I don't want him here. I'm fine without him, I have you. He told me something about me not keeping my promise and then said he would stay." I paused for what I know would cause him much pain. I never liked hurting Jacob, " He kissed me. He said that he loved me and that he never stopped loving me. He told me the reason he left was because he thought it would hurt less than telling me that he was a father…" He saw a tear slide down my face and that was what made him blow up. I just shut my eyes I heard the door slam. When I opened them I heard a ripping sound and looked out the window. I saw a big rust colored wolf running toward the woods.

The feeling I had was one I could not avoid. It told me to get to the Cullen's place as soon as possible. I got in my truck and put the keys in the ignition. I raced toward Edwards house. When I got there the sound of bending metal shuttered in my ears. I ran toward the house and busted through the door. What I saw terrified me.

_**I'm feeling a little mean so I'm going to leave you with a cliffy. Please review negative or positive comments. Idc. **_


	5. no commitment

What I saw was the most revolting thing on the planet! It looked like a massacre without blood! It was pieces of what seemed to be parts of humans scattered a round the room. My eyes searched the room to see that the only person standing in the room was Jacob (still in wolf form). I reached for him and he took a step back and ran through the kitchen. I was still in shock I couldn't figure out where the Cullen's were… then it dawned on me. At that moment Jacob came back in (in human form). I looked at him with terrified eyes. He saw my expression and took a step forward. This time it was my turn to run away. I ran to the door as Jacob called my name. what made me stop was the half of Edward's face moving toward its other half. I just stood there in astonishment and watched as Edward pulled himself together little by little. That was when the room started to spin and little black dots clouded my vision. I didn't faint but it felt like I was about to. My stomach started to heave and made my breakfast come up throat and out my mouth. I held my breath so that the smell wouldn't make me vomit again.

As I turned around toward the room all the Cullen's were present; Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. His beautiful face was completely restored. It brought back that hole in my chest but not only that but also another hole right through my stomach. That hole was for the knowledge I had apprehended today plus knowing I would have to see his face everyday for the rest of my time in Forks made the first hole in my chest ache more than ever before.

I then turned to Jacob. He just stood there unmoving like if he was one of them. I just walked up to him pulled the ring of my left hand and placed it in his hand. I left without a word, Walked to my car, put the keys in the ignition, and drove home. When I got home I found a note on the kitchen table. It said:

"_Going fishing with Billy. Be back by Monday._

_Love you, Charlie."_

I was kind of glad. I wouldn't have to confront Charlie about the whole Jacob thing. I went up to my room, shut the door, and laid on my bed. I just laid there staring at the roof after a few second later I started to cry uncontrollably. More than I have cried in two years. As I cried I just let all memories of Edward flood into my head. The good, the bad, and the insignificant. I fell asleep and for once I didn't have a dream. It felt peaceful and serene……

When I woke up I saw long cold arms rapped around me. I jumped out of bed surprised by the sight of Edward on it. In a suppressed voice I told him " you got some nerve showing your face here. Get out before I call the police and tell them that Edward Cullen broke into my house…." he held up his hands as if he came in peace. That kind of made me mad but I didn't show it.


	6. unexpected

His presence there made me feel a mixture of emotions. I was mad because he lied to me, I was sad because he lied to me, and I'm happy because he was actually in my bedroom. I wanted to just kiss him again like when we were at his house. As I contemplated my methods of attack the doorbell rang. As I walked to the door Edward said " unless you want another massacre, I suggest you don't open the door…"

By that he meant that it was Jacob. I listened to him and didn't answer the door. I walked toward the foot of the bed and asked "how?, when?, why?…." A tear rolled down my face as I asked why. All the desire to kiss him was gone. I just wanted to know why he had lied to me. He told me he was a virgin I remember the night…we were on my bed and for some reason the subject came up he asked me and I asked him, and he said no, as did I.

He walked towards me at human speed as he saw that I was crying. He wrapped his arms around me again. This time I didn't fight him. I just let him embrace me like he used to. I cried a little more, then he let me go. When I sat down on my rocking chair I asked again without crying again " how? When? Why?"

He just said " it was a mistake. I was lonely, and I needed someone. She just happened to be there at that moment. She died a while ago, but her--MY daughter just contacted us right after your incident at my house with Jasper….." I really didn't care much to what he was saying. I just wanted to know why he lied to me.

There was a pause as I thought of how to phrase the question , "why did you lie to me? You said that you were a virgin. Why did you find the need to lie to me?" he stayed quite as he realized why I was so affected by this. He then said in a whisper so low that I found it hard to hear what he was saying "I thought that if you knew that I wasn't a virgin, you wouldn't…… want to………be with………me" I was mad again. "don't you think I would have found out eventually?" he was smiling like if he was a child caught doing something he knows he wasn't supposed to "I was expecting you wouldn't have minded when I had decided to tell you……." I was fuming now " no I wouldn't have minded…. 2 YEARS AGO!!!! If you had told me the truth straight away, I would have under stood. You wouldn't have had to leave me and lie to me yet again. You told me you didn't love nor want me….. I was crushed. I ended up getting engaged to Jacob and we wouldn't be in this mess. You and I could have been the ones engaged…….." He just stared at me open mouthed.

I just walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. I took a long, hot bath to try to relieve the tension. I took my time blow drying my hair and brushing my teeth so that I could think of what to do next. If he left I would be crushed again. If he stayed I faced the danger of being cut even deeper than last time. I walked out of the bathroom and held my breath as I opened my bedroom door. I was then almost suffocated by Edward but I found it kind of funny. He was hugging me and kissing the top of my head and saying "I'm so sorry, you're right, I should have just been straight up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" I was laughing so hard that my eyes started to water. It looked like I was crying. Before Edward could see how hard I was laughing I composed myself and got to dry my tears off on his shirt. When he pulled me away, he looked at me with this puppy dog face. I couldn't help it. I just locked my arms around his neck and kissed him. He then wrapped my leg around his thigh and carried me onto my bed.

He positioned us so that he would be on top of me. We picked up where we last left off at his house. He unbuttoned my shirt as I took of his shirt. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. I did the same with his. He then pulled off my underwear. I suddenly felt self-conscious. He seemed to sense that so he pulled the covers over us. I pulled off his underwear and after that the feeling was pure ecstasy…….

***

I has surprised by the setting I was in. It was my room, nothing had changed, but I was still surprised. I then noticed why. I was naked under the covers and Edward was next to me. He was naked as well. I was cuddled on his chest. He just played with my hair. I looked up to see him smiling back at me. He saw my expression and asked "are you ok? Are you hurt?" I just nodded with my head a no. he asked "what's wrong?" I said " I'm just surprised. It really happened, didn't it?" he just nodded with his head a yes. I then started to smile and cuddled back on to his chest……..


	7. Little Did I Know

~_BPOV~_

It was Sunday afternoon and Edward just went home at my request. I needed time to think. I was having mixed emotions right now. I just fucked my vampire ex-boyfriend, just a few hours after breaking off my engagement with Jacob. I felt slutty… but on the other hand, I just made love with the love off my life, **(**_**a/n: she just screwed Edward and she's looking at the positive and the negative. that's why she repeats herself)**_ Edward and it was great. It gave me an adrenaline rush even though I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me, there was still the possibility of dying in his arms. Though Edward wasn't my first, he was the best. My first was Jacob. I was about to marry the dude, I had the right to know what I was committing myself to for the rest of my life. He was pretty good considering it was his first time also. Jacob and I had just decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas…………..

_Flashback_

_***_

_Jacob and I were walking on the beach; towels in hand. It was around midnight so the beach was empty. I knew what he was expecting out of this little walk. He had the right to. We were going to get married. He and I had been going out for almost a year. Then why was I so nervous? _

_We found a nice place under a palm tree. We spread the towels over the sand and laid there for a while, just listening to the sound of the waves. I could tell he was nervous, as was I. He was tense and fidgeting. He wouldn't stay still, it was kind of funny. After a good solid 30 minutes, we went swimming. The water was warm and it felt like silk on my skin. We were just playing around for a while. Normal stuff. But then we both got all serious and he started kissing with the same passion as in my dreams. I did the same. I could then feel him untying my bikini's top an---_

_***_

_Flashback interrupted _

There was someone at the door. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I had a pretty good idea of who it was….. Jacob. When I opened the door I was expecting to see the Jacob that I saw yesterday at his house. Enraged and like if he was about to break something. But I was taken by surprised to see this new Jacob. His eyes were rimmed in red and his face was tear streaked. I almost broke down in tears. I had never seen Jacob cry in the two years I've known him. Jacob was always so strong.

It only took a millisecond for him to notice that I had opened the door. He ran up to me and hugged me in one of the bear hugs Emmet used to give me. He was weeping……….weeping!! This must be a dream!! Ill probably wake up any second next to Edward….. Any second now……… I waited but nothing happened. This was really happening. I felt like crap up until the instance he spoke in a stern but surprised voice " the leech was here?!" Then I pushed him away and I said " First of all, his name is not '_leech', _its Edward. Second of all, what do you care your nothing of mine anymore. Your not my friend, my boyfriend, or my fiancée. Remember? Back when you dismembered all the Cullens? Yea that's when I decided that I didn't want to be with a filthy _dog!!"_ he looked at me with a hurt face. But at that moment I didn't care. "get out now! I don't want you here anymore…. Leave!!" on his way out he placed something on the coffee table. I didn't go to get it I just left it there. He had just insulted my Edward and under my roof! I wasn't going to accept that…. I went up to my room and looked for all the photos of me and Jacob. I then put them all into one of my empty shoe boxes along with anything that reminded me of him……..

Little did I knew that was the last time I would see Jacob black in a long time………………..


	8. WOW

It had been weeks since my last encounter with Jacob. When Charlie came back from fishing, I told him I broke off the engagement. Instead of blaming me he did the exact opposite. He would mumble incoherent words that I didn't understand and then said "what did he do?…." I just said "he touched a very sensitive spot in my life and he knew that was prohibited….." he understood immediately and didn't ask any more questions. What Charlie didn't know was that Edward was back. When he found out, he all but had a heart attack. I had to talk him out of beating the crap out of Edward and then I told him I was back with him. He hasn't talked to me since.

And if it wasn't enough, I was nauseated easily lately. The smell of fish, the taste of chicken, ect. I was even nauseated with sudden movements. This worried Edward much but I just told him it must be the flu or something. He didn't press anymore on the subject though I knew that he wasn't satisfied with that. On the way to campus, I was getting nauseated again. I grinded my teeth together so that I didn't barf all over the car. After a few minutes the feeling went away. As I got to school I started to feel lightheaded. I saw little stars in my vision and some spots were going entirely black. I had such a cold sweat that I felt it roll down the side of my face yet my teeth were chattering. As I got out of the car I saw Edward standing by the entrance. He saw the look I had on my face and walked, at human speed, toward me and asked "are you ok?" , "Yea I'm fine…" I lied. My voice was merely a whisper. When I was at the door of the building I passed out….

***

I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. It was a constant, high pitched sound. I realized that it was a heart monitor. I tried to turn on my side and felt a small tug on my arm I looked at it and saw an IV sticking out of it. I then looked around . The walls was a boring egg shell white with a navy blue strip that ran across it horizontally. There was a small couch in which Edward sat in. As soon as I noticed him he realized I was awake and looked up. His eyes were pitch black and under his eyes was a deep shade of purple. His usual messy bronze hair was even messier than usual. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing at school. He then walked to my side and began to plea " oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I should of remembered!! It should have learned from my passed experiences! My god am I stupid….! I really am sorry…." Then he did the unpredictable…. He began to weep….. A tear less weep but a weep none the less. I stroked his hair and said " Edward, babe, what are you talking about? And how long have I been here? What happened?" He hesitated a little and said " you've been here for a bout 2 weeks or so. You've been unconscious the whole time. We were afraid you guys wouldn't make it…………" I spent a minute or so finding the meaning behind his words. I finally said " What do you mean 'YOU GUYS'? and make it from what?" We were then interrupted by Dr. Cullen. His expression was blank and unreadable like the Cullen's face was usually set into around potential danger. This scared me a lot. I then asked Carlisle "what's wrong with me Carlisle?" he then said in a monotone "your pregnant…….."


	9. you are supposed to be happy

~BPOV~

My reaction wasn't what they had expected. I was giddy and happy and full of joy. I was going to have EDWARD'S baby!! I had the biggest grin possible. I was the happiest, most proud mother-to-be there could be!! I could picture the little boy with Edwards green eyes and my brown hair. It took me a minute to read their expressions. Edward was scared, terrified even. And Carlisle looked cautious and as if he were expecting a tantrum of some sort. I broke the silence by placing my hands over my stomach and asked "How far into the pregnancy am I?" Carlisle said " It hasn't been long enough to not be able to terminate it……" The words were as if someone had slapped me across the face "How can you---…….. What makes you wa---" my sentences were being cut off by the rush of tears that were building up in my throat " This is your baby Edward. Our baby!! And you want to kill it?! How can you say such a thing?!" The tears had already begun to overflow and now I couldn't stop them. Edward's hand wiped away a few tears and said "Its for your own good babe…."

I got really pissed now. How could killing OUR child be for my own good? I was having his baby and I couldn't be happier. He was overshadowing my joy. I wasn't going to let him do such a thing. I looked toward Carlisle and pointed him out of the room. He followed my command.

As soon as Edward and I were alone I looked toward him and said " You will not take this away from me. You stole two years of happiness from me. Two years of being together cherishing every moment we would have spent together. Now that I'm going to finally have a piece of you with me, you want to take it away? Why? Is your sole mission in life is to make me unhappy?" My words stung him. He was glaring at me. If he could, his faced would of completely drained. I just crossed my arms above my chest and asked "Well? Is it? Because it sure seems like it…." I sounded like obnoxious little girl but I wasn't holding back right now. He is being a real big prick and I'm furious for him even considering taking OUR baby's life.

He was still glaring at me when I was struck by wave of nausea. I ran of the bed and into the bathroom. I never noticed Edward following me so when I felt him hold my hair back I was taken by surprise. I kept pushing him back. I didn't want him to see me like this. After I had emptied the content in my stomach into the toilet bowl, I did my best to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. He helped me get back into my bed and then he spoke "My sole mission in life is not to make you unhappy. It's the complete opposite. Its to keep you happy and SAFE. I would love to keep this baby as much if not more than you. Its apart of you and a fruit of our love for each other, _**(A/N: that was kind of corny but it seems appropriate. Just keep reading plz) **_but if keeping this baby means losing you then I won't risk it Bella. I can't imagine I world without you. I world where the reason for you not existing is because of my actions….." By the time he had finished speaking I was completely confused "Edward, how can having your baby hurt me? Why do you think that if I were to die it would be your fault?" He didn't have to answer me. I then remembered the reason for him leaving. He was already a father. A single father….. "Edward, what happened to….. Serena?" saying her name made me cringe. I don't know why it was just weird feeling. It reminded me of the reasons for Edward leaving and that was a moment in my life I don't like to recall. " How did she die?" I asked a more specific question. Edwards expression was one of reluctance. He looked as if he was in pain just at the reminder of it……..

~EPOV~

She didn't have to wait for me to answer my question. I listened to the heartbeats of the two people I loved the most in this world as I waited for Bella to string the pieces together. Oh how I wanted to be able to hold this baby in my hands. I could picture her in my mind. I miniature Bella. She would have big, chocolate brown eyes and soft, pink, full lips. Her face would be framed with long, brown, wavy hair. Her skin would be flawless and ivory colored…..

But if Bella's life was endangered by giving birth to her then in no way was I going to let her do it.

My internal babble was interrupted by Bella's sudden question " Edward, what happened to Serena?" I saw her cringe at the sound of her name. I would never forgive myself for the permanent damage I have caused her. " How did she die?" I was suddenly taken back to the memory of meeting Serena's--- I mean my daughter.

_** flashback** _

I knocked on the front door lightly expecting for it to be opened by and elderly woman. I was taken by surprised when very attractive young lady opened the door. She was an exact replica of Serena. She had long sleek jet black hair which framed her face perfectly. She had plump red lips and icy blue eyes. _"oh my god …. He did come…!" _Even her voice was like Serena's…. " You remember my mother's name?" she seemed surprised. Wait did I just say that out loud? She then answered my question " No you didn't. could read people's minds……… just like you. I think its hereditary." She chuckled towards the end. "Would you like to come in?" I was still stunned by the similarities between her and Serena, so I couldn't come to form words. I just nodded and then she led the way into her house. I was even more surprised by what I saw in the living room. It was a portrait of Serena. It was painted in 1959. I would as for it was I who painted it.

" She loved you much you know? She never told but everybody knew so……" I was then surprised not to see Serena around. She should be 74 as for when I met her she was 24. She should still be alive. Where's Serena?" That made her snap her head towards me " She's dead. She died while giving birth….. To me….." For the first time since meeting Marybella _**(A/N: that's her name BTW) **_I heard her thoughts. I saw the gruesome death of her mother through her eyes (She might have been young but she had a more developed mind that ordinary newborns)……

~MarPOV~

_**MEMORY:**_

_As I look up I see piercing icy blue eyes look down at me. She smiles back down to me. I immediately know who this is. She's my mother. She's so beautiful….. Wait why is she falling asleep? Wake up. Come on, wake up. Hey-- wait put me down.!! I want to stay with my mom! Why are you taking me aw-- OH MY GOD!! Why is she bleeding so much!? MOM!! Why are the covering her face with a blanket? Mommy please wake up!! don't let them take me away!! Please……._

_**END MEMORY**_

_** end flash back**_

~BPOV~

"Edward? How did she die?" He had been quite for the past 5 minutes.

He looked at me and said " she died giving birth to Marybella…."

I was confused. " Wait, Marbella is your daughter, right?" he nodded. Again I put the pieces together. Marybella was Edward's daughter making her half vampire. If Serena died giving birth to a half vampire child, would I die as well?……


	10. coma?

***RECAP***

_Again I put the pieces together. Marybella was Edward's daughter making her half vampire. If Serena died giving birth to a half vampire child, would I die as well?…… _

~BPOV~

I had made my decision and no one was going to change my mind. I didn't care that the odds were up against me and my baby. We are going to make it. I don't care that Serena died trying to do what I'm doing, but I have someone she didn't have. Edward. As I tried to form a plan, there was a light knock on my hospital room's door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey Bells." It was Charlie. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I could imagine what he was feeling. His 20 year old daughter is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend who has been around for about 6 weeks. He was probably still in shock.

"Hey dad, how have you been?" I asked as lightly as I could manage, but I could of sworn I heard my voice crack.

"I've been better. The question is how are you guys?" while he said he tilted his head forward when he said 'you guys' and then looked back down. I felt so bad. I had disappointed him. I lost my innocence in my father's eyes.

"We are fine dad…" I trailed off as I laid a hand on my stomach.

"Dr. Cullen said that we could have lost you both. Do you know what happened to you Bella?"

I didn't know how to answer him for I had no idea why I passed out.

"No dad I don't know. Carlisle didn't tell me. Edward and I were busy discussing what we were going to do……"

He finally looked up with a questioning look on his eyes "What are you going to do?"

I took me a second or two to answer and told him my voice stern and decisive "I'm keeping it dad. This is my child and I will not take his life…"

"I never said you would, Bella. I know you wouldn't do that. Its not in your personality." he said kind of offended by the way I answered his question. I quickly tried t change the subject.

"Did Carlisle tell you why I fainted? Did he find the cause?"

He then looked back down and said " He said you were in a diabetic coma…" This really surprised me. Had been tested twice a year every year for diabetes. Since it ran in the family on my dad's side. It took me off guard. "You had low sugar levels and since you had to eat sugar for two you fainted. Dr. Cullen said that in these type of comas the patients don't always make it… Especially in your case."

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him?" I asked really surprised. " I have never been tested positive for diabetes.."

He looked at me sternly and said "of course I understood him correctly. I have to go back to the station. I will come by and see you again tonight. Bye, Bells." He lightly kissed my forehead and then he left.

I was left with a lot of questions like 'did I really have diabetes?' and if I didn't then 'why did Carlisle lie to Charlie?' These questions are what I fell asleep thinking about.

***

That night I had a very disturbing dream. It was me looking into a mirror. Only my body was contorted. I had the biggest bump I could think possible. It was me pregnant. I had a huge grin proportionate to my stomach. On my right Edward had the complete opposite of my expression. He had deep purple circles under his eyes. His eyes themselves were pitch black. His forehead had a line that looked as if it was permanently etched onto his skin. His lips were pulled down at the corners. It made him look bitter.

Then the picture changed it was me again only my bump had deflated and there was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. My expression had slightly changed. My grin wasn't as big as before and there was a light shadow under my eyes. Edward was at my right again. He didn't look as bitter anymore. His frown was gone and his lips were now a hard line. The line on his forehead was gone and his eyes finally had a glint of gold in them. He was turning back into my Edward.

The picture changed one last time. This time there was an elderly lady where I had been in the last image. She had a deep scowl and her face was completely creased. To the lady's left stood Edward. His grin was as big as mine had been in the first image. His eyes were now completely gold. To the lady's left , stood a young man that could have been Edward when he was younger. He had deep emerald eyes and his hair was a deep chocolate and all messy. He wore that crooked smile that I loved so much. Then realization struck upon me.

The elderly lady was me!! The young man was my son. And I was still human!!!

I then woke up in a cold sweat panting. The heart monitor was going berserk. I shouted "EDWARD!!"

He was by my side in mere milliseconds.

"What's wrong my love?" His eyes were now gold as honey. He had gone out to hunt…..

"We need to talk… And before this baby is born…….. But first get me some chocolate."


	11. DEAD

~BPOV~

I waited impatiently as Edward went to get me a chocolate bar. I think the cravings are kicking in because I was never a big fan of chocolate. I laid there tapping my finger, staring at the roof, pondering on how to tell Edward of my intensions with this baby. And my plan B. If he wanted to keep me alive he was going to have to agree with me.

At that moment he entered holding chocolate ship cookies, Oreos, AND the chocolate I had asked for first.

"what the hell?….." I laughed while saying this. " Alice told me that unless I wanted to be yelled at and be running back and forth to get you these…." He said with a look of disgust on his face but at the same time he had a big grin that spread from ear to ear. " Thank you." I said with a grin that mimicked his.

He walked over to my bed and placed the junk food on the bedside table as he sat on the bed.

"Ok…. I have made my decision. I'm keeping this child Edward. I don't care that Serena died giving birth to Marybella. I have something she didn't have…" I said as I stared intently into his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked defeated as he knew that I wasn't going to budge.

"…. You" I said as I cupped his face in my hand.

I leaned in to peck him on the lips and continued, " Edward, if you were in the position to choose between the life of this child and mine, you would not have to hesitate. I want you to choose the child--" he interrupted my with a fear clear in his voice and eyes

" I will not let you die because our child. I understand you love it immensely, though you've only known of its existence for a few hours, but you are more important than any baby." If he could cried he would have done it right then and there. He really did love me but he had to see that I wasn't giving this child up.

"Edward, would you let me finish?! Thank you! You should, and you will, choose this baby's life over mine because I have a second choice…." It was his turn to put the pieces together. I know why he overlooked it. He didn't want me to loose my soul. I had discovered the day of my 18th birthday, while Carlisle stitched up my arm after the 'incident'.

I saw it in his eyes when he understood the meaning in my words. " I can't believe you think I would ever consider that!!! You will stay human Bella. I want you to keep your humanity. I will not turn you into a monster…." he seemed really determined. But not as determined as me.

"Fine Edward. I will keep my humanity but I'm keep this child. So you are going to lose something …. Me. If you don't transform me after labor I will die. Edward, it's the only option…"

I stood up to get out of the room, but I stood up to fast. A wave of vertigo hit me. I fell back onto the bed. Black spots clouded my vision and it was getting harder and harder to breath. I could hear Edward calling my name over and over again but it was as if I were underwater or something. I then barely hear Edward call for Carlisle. The door opened and then I was out……..

***

~EPOV~

"Fine Edward. I will keep my humanity but I'm keep this child. So you are going to lose something …. Me. If you don't transform me after labor I will die. Edward, it's the only option…" As she said those words, she went to stand up. Then with the same speed she went to stand up, she fell back down. I ran over to her beside and tried to raise her back up. I looked her in the eyes and they were staring up ahead. I heard her heartbeat, along with the baby's, slow down. I was terrified at that exact moment. I was not about to lose my child and my love in the same instant!! I called for Carlisle over and over again until he came in through the door. Then there was no heartbeat what so ever. The baby's had stopped and so had Bella's. this could not be happening…. It just can't………

*2 MONTHS LATER*

~BPOV~

I was so at peace. I had my baby in my arms and Edward had his arm around my waist. It was our family photo-up. Rose and Emmet were at our right hand in hand looking at little Demetri in my arms. Alice and Jasper were at our left. Jasper cradled Alice in his arms and mimicked Rose and Emmet. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie stood behind us admiring Demetri.

The image changed once again like it had in my previous dreams. It was blurry and dark as I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to try to clear my vision. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I looked around and realized where I was. The hospital room. It had all been a dream. A really pretty dream. It had only been mere minutes that I had awaken, when someone came through the door. It was Edward. He ran to my bedside and hugged me with what might have been a little to much force. He kissed my hair, my eyes my neck, my chest, and then my over grown bump. I was surprised that my bump was so big. How long had I been asleep?

We were silent for what seemed an endless amount of time. I finally broke the silence and said "Edward, what happened? Why am I still at the hospital?"

"Bella… just keep quite for a second please. Don't hound me with your questions right now. Let me just admire the sound of your heart…."

I was officially confused. What was going on? Edward seemed like if he hadn't heard my heartbeat in a very long time. Why? Hadn't I just slept for a few hours? "Edward please just answer me then you can listen to my heart all you want…." I was getting kind of scared. What was wrong with me?

" After our little discussion, your stress levels were very high. You stood up to fast and the blood rushed to your head……….. You guys were dead for 7 minutes…….. Bella there's also something else…."

What else could there be? Me AND my baby were dead for 7 minutes and I was way more pregnant than I was supposed to be. " what else is there Edward?"

" We're having twins…….."


	12. Discoverance Month One

_A/N: This might throw you off a little so I'm going to explain. This is going to be from Edwards point of view and it is going to take place during the two months that Bella was in a coma. that's where the next few chapters are going to take place. I know that the reasons for Bella's constant comas are kind of vague. They will all be explained it the following chapters. It goes back and forth so bare with me. If you have any questions you need cleared up PM me and I'll gladly help you understand. Now please read on………._

**~EPOV~**

**The tick-tock of the clock was becoming increasingly annoying. As if to be mocking me…. She's been on that artificial breather for weeks now!!! When well she wake up?! **

**Her heart beat sounds all wrong. It sounds forced, like if it didn't have the strength to beat on its own. And to think this was all my fault. If I had just agreed with her, they wouldn't be in this mess….. My Bella and my child would be fine and at home. She would be picking out the colors for the nursery and names. **

**It was such a bitter sweet day when I found out she was pregnant. I can't believe I didn't notice the difference in her scent. It was so subtle, so unnoticeable. And you could tell in her appearance. In the mornings, her skin was a light shade of green and she had an almost constant sheen of sweat. And the ever constant dizzy spells…..**

_***Flashback***_

**She had just been brought to the hospital. Carlisle was checking her vitals as they rolled her into a room. They hooked up the I.V and all the heart monitoring stuff. Then they started taking blood samples and lifting her eyelids to shine a light into her eyes. I just sat in the background waiting, impatiently, for them to finish. I just stood there and hoped to god that she would be okay. For her to be out and about in no time but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that, that wasn't going to happen for very long period of time. I stood there listening to her heartbeat. It was the only thing that made me sure that she was alive. But there was something wrong with it. It seemed faster than usual but the heart monitor said it was at a normal pace. That was odd…..**

**My internal questioning was shut up when Carlisle approached me and said " We need to talk….." He was using his doctor tone. The professional one. That he usually spoke in when he carried bad news. This worried me greatly "Carlisle, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Carlisle was now uncertain of how to answer me. "I seriously don't know" he thought. How could he not know…..? "We'll have to get the blood test results to determine her condition" I just nodded not being able to speak. A pain that I had never felt prior to that consumed me. It was fueled by the fear of Bella dying…. I would lose her permanently. At least when I left two years ago, I knew that she would be somewhere in the world having a life. Getting married, having kids, having grandchildren…… A normal, happy life. But now it all seemed so surreal. **

**I moved from the back of the room to a chair beside her bed and took her soft, delicate hand and place a kiss upon it. My lips lingered on her hand just admiring her smooth skin beneath my lips. As I lifted my head I whispered "Don't leave me. Ever. You are my life now and always will be." I said the last words look at her face. She had a slight, dainty smile as if to answer to my plea. **

**After that I just stared at her sleep. As her chest heaved as she breathed long deep breaths. I thought of the first time we had gone to the meadow and I had pressed my head against her chest listening to her heartbeat and then how she place her ear to my chest and heard me breath in the unnecessary air that I lived to breath as long as her scent was in it. My memory was cut short by a mental shout that surely came from Alice **_**"Edward!! You won't believe what I have just seen!!!" **_**. She sounded surprised and happy, which were not unusual emotions for Alice though. It had been less that a second after I heard her thought and she was in the doorway. **

**She had a smile starched from ear to ear. This made me a little mad. How can she be happy at a moment like this? Then I saw it. It was Bella but her back was turned to me. Her head was slightly tilted downward and her body was rocking from side to side. I was standing in an unfamiliar room though I knew it was in my house for instead of there being a wall there was a glass window that took up the whole space. There was a crib in one corner. Above the crib was the name 'Angeline' carved onto a piece of mahogany wood. A few inches aside from it there was a changing table, which had diapers, talcum powder, and wipes. Across the room in the other corner there was a rocking chair which I recognized as the one in Bella's room. The walls were a rosy pink and had 'ABC' wallpaper going across it. It was a nursery…..**

**Bella then turned around and I saw what she was cradling. It was a baby. Realization dawned on me. Bella was pregnant….**

_*** End flashback* **_

_**A/N : please review at least one chapter. Tell me if I'm bad, if I should remove it, rewrite it. Any criticism is welcomed. **_


	13. Author's Note: Really Short

_**A/N:**_** I'm having a pretty big writers block right now. Personal problems are the cause of it. So if you could please send in ideas I would greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
